This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hsp90 is a cancer drug target with compounds in late phase III. These compounds are based on toxic natural products and there is a clear need for new, less toxic lead compounds of Hsp90. We are using fragment screening to develop a database of small fragments that can be used for the basis of the development of novel computer methodology for rapidly finding novel inhibitors of Hsp90 and other proteins that can be fragment screened.